Lo Que Puede Pasar En Un Baile
by MartinaLecuona
Summary: A Hermione no le gustan las fiestas... ¿o quizá si?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaymer: Todo lo usado en esta historia es de J.K. Rowling.

Nota:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Hace mucho que tenía esto escrito pero no me animaba a publicarlo… menos mal que la autora Pekis Fletcher (recomiendo todas sus traducciones) me dio ánimos en verano… hace como medio año pero no me olvido! Gracias, Pekis.

Aclaro que esto es un EWE y los momentos Romione del libro hagan que no existen… ¡nada más! Que disfruten.

PD: Si algún lector deja review y no tiene cuenta, que deje su mail, Facebook o twitter para que pueda contestar.

…

-¡Ginny, no!- Decía Hermione Granger mientras su mejor amiga la intentaba arreglar para la fiesta del primer aniversario de la caída de Voldemort, al cual Hermione no quería (pero debía) ir… en realidad no le gustaban las fiestas, de ninguna naturaleza.

La pelirroja la miró haciendo pucheros y dijo.

-Si me dejas arreglarte, le voy a hacer un hechizo multiplicante a ese libro que tanto quieres tener y no consigues…-

Aquello fue suficiente. Con la sola mención del libro, Hermione dejó que Ginny la arreglara todo lo que quisiera.

…

La fiesta estaba siendo muy "divertida". Para suerte de unos y desgracia para cierta chica, los discursos habían sido cortos y la fiesta en serio había comenzado.

Pero, para Hermione, aquel día no era para festejar… o ninguno lo era. Ella miraba a Harry con Ginny y a Ron con Lavender y se lamentaba porque sabía que siempre estaría sola… no era que los pretendientes le faltasen pero Hermione no quería estar con otro hombre que no fuera él…

"¡No sigas por ahí!" la retó su conciencia, pero aun así la chica comenzó a soñar despierta con ese rubio al que amaba… porque sí, lo que solo Ginny sabía era que Hermione estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy desde primer año, aunque por aquel entonces no supiera que era el amor.

Así que, gracias a esto, Hermione se estaba pasando la noche sentada en la barra, trago tras trago.

-Granger—una voz (su voz) la sobresaltó.

"¿Por qué a mí?" se lamentó la chica antes de girarse.

-Hola, Malfoy—dijo ella, con indiferencia fingida.

-Me pregunto… ¿qué hace un ratón de biblioteca como tú tomando?—dijo Draco, mirándola divertido.

-¿Y a ti que te importa Hurón?—dijo Hermione molesta, usando aquel viejo y quemado apodo de cuarto año.

-Si no me dices…—contestó Draco, y a Hermione el mundo se le vino encima cuando lo notó… esa sensación en su cabeza, que solo podía significar una cosa… una cosa que ella no podía detener, ya que no sabía poner en práctica la legeremancia… y ¡Draco Malfoy estaba mirando todo! Sus recuerdos, sus sueños y fantasías y, más importante, sus sentimientos.

Así que, llorando de la humillación, no pudo hacer otra cosa que levantarse e ir al baño lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando llegó, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue vomitar todo lo que había bebido, hacerse un hechizo para no ensuciarse y, acurrucada en el suelo, romper a llorar por su mala suerte… Malfoy seguro la molestaría de otras maneras peores y ella terminaría destrozada… ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer él si ella era una sangre sucia?

 _-Por qué lloras, Hermione?—la chica sintió su voz detrás suyo también, pero esta vez, a diferencia de la barra, no se sobresaltó._

-¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Este es el baño de mujeres! Dijo, levantando el rostro e intentando disimular su profunda tristeza.

-Sí, ya lo sé, vi el cartel cuando entré… pero gracias—dijo Draco, con una mueca sarcástica que borró al instante. –He visto todo lo que pensabas… nada es como crees dijo él, levantando su barbilla para que ella pudiera mirarlo.

-¿Ah no Malfoy? ¿Entonces cual será tu forma de molestarme?—

-Yo también Hermione—contestó él antes de besarla.

Y Hermione se lo devolvió, con todas las ganas acumuladas durante 8 años… pero después de un momento se apartó, diciendo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no es una broma?—

-Mira en mi mente si quieres—dijo él.

 _Hermione sabía que, si el oclumántico ofrecía su mente, no hacía falta saber legeremancia para leerla. Así que Hermione, de ese modo, supo la verdad… que él durante todos estos años había correspondido sus sentimientos quizá con mayor intensidad, aunque ella no creía que así fuese. También vio su dolor cuando la molestaba y, que al último, solo lo hacía para llamar su atención… por último, vio sus ganas de ayudarla (y su desesperación y dolor al saber que no podía) mientras ella era torturada en su mansión._

Aquello fue suficiente para que Hermione le creyera.

Tras esto, el la miró y dijo, sonriéndole.

-Ben con migo—

Ella asintió y él le tomó la mano para desaparecerse, no sin antes aclararle.

-Por cierto la mansión ahora es de mis padres… yo vivo en un departamento, tampoco quiero volver ahí—

Un segundo después, ambos se desaparecían rumbo a la casa de Draco… y rumbo a una nueva vida que compartirían.

Desde ese día, Hermione no volvió a lamentarse por su situación sentimental.

…

Personalmente no me gustó… para mí es demasiada cursilería, yo soy más de la acción… pero bueno ¡es lo que hay!

Tengo un par de epílogos pensados para publicar, momentos de la pareja que por lo menos para mí son importantes… ¡si ustedes quieren los publico!

Bueno me voy yendo… ¡chau, besoss!


	2. Extra

¡Holaa! Acá vengo con el primer epílogo, ¡que disfruten!

¡Y gracias por sus favs y follow, y a l-s lectores que comentaron el capítulo! Pekis Fletcher, Sunset82, Luna Annabeth y Guest.

…

Conociendo a la Familia 1 Parte: Familia Malfoy y allegados.

Una joven pareja caminaba por Wiltshire, yendo a la casa del novio, para que su acompañante conociera a su familia.

En realidad técnicamente la novia ya los conocía… pero no estaban en muy buenos términos a raíz de la guerra y todo eso.

"DOS DÍAS ANTES"

Draco Malfoy estaba en su trabajo, pensando.

Pensaba en su novia, en ese baile tan especial para ambos… aunque no hubieran bailado casi nada, en aquel baile se había concretado su amor y él estaba feliz. Él no se consideraba a sí mismo como el "estúpido novio cursi", pero con Hermione no lo podía evitar.

Este y otros pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, hasta que uno lo sorprendió.

"La guerra ha terminado… quizá mis padres la acepten ahora" Draco sabía que, especialmente su madre, ya no tenían prejuicios sobre la sangre… "¿Por qué no presentarles a Hermione Granger como su novia oficial? También invitaría a sus más allegados… Pansy, Theo, Blaise y Gregory…

Horas después, Draco llegó a su casa y le explicó su ocurrencia a Hermione. Ella, aunque vacilante al principio, aceptó.

"PRESENTE"

Así que, aquel día sábado, Hermione y Draco se encontraban en la puerta de Malfoy Manor, listos para un almuerzo familiar… aunque, al ser el primero de Hermione, la chica estaba tan nerviosa que Draco tenía una mano en su hombro para que la chica no se cayera… y no está de más aclarar que los 2 disfrutaban del contacto.

En ese momento llegaron a la puerta de la mansión. Draco miró a Hermione y dijo.

-Tranquila, si estás nerviosa yo estoy aquí.-

Y Draco tocó la campana que estaba en la puerta, en lugar de un timbre. Porque sí, se había puesto de moda que los magos tuvieran timbre o campana en sus casas, cosa que antes no se usaba ya que con la magia se podía detectar si alguien venía y, de paso, quien era. Pero los Malfoy, antes cerrados a toda innovación, tuvieron curiosidad y lo pusieron…

Volviendo a la historia. Un elfo doméstico abrió la puerta, ellos entraron y la criatura dijo que iría a buscar a "los amos" y "los invitados de los amos".

Hermione rodó sus ojos y resopló… pero no dijo nada. Le había prometido a Draco (y se había prometido a si misma) que no obligaría a criaturas que eran felices viviendo de un determinado modo a cambiar por un modo de vida que no querían… aunque le seguía dando cosa que los magos trataran así a otros seres.

Cuando el elfo reapareció, no venía solo. Los Sres. Malfoy estaban con él, y, detrás, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott y Goyle… ella fulminó a Draco con la mirada disimuladamente. ¡Él le había dicho que serían solo los dueños de la casa!

En ese momento Narcissa Malfoy se adelantó y, después de abrazar a su hijo la miró a ella y dijo.

-Me alegro de que Draco haya encontrado el amor. Los apruebo. Ya no me importa la sangre—y abrazó a Hermione. Ella correspondió el abrazo, relajándose notablemente… pero al que más temía era a Lucius Malfoy.

El susodicho se adelantó después pero no dijo nada. Solo la miró y se encogió de hombros… y Hermione, pensando que no tenía nada que temer de aquel hombre se relajó del todo.

Los amigos de Draco la sorprendieron con sus disculpas (todas aceptadas) y más cuando Parkinson la abrazó y le dijo que siempre había querido conocerla y ser su amiga, pero la sangre se lo impedía.

Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma disfrutando de un ambiente relajado con los Malfoy (incluso Lucius) y los de más y pensando que ellos eran su familia ahora y no le importaba.

Al parecer Draco había dicho a su familia las comidas favoritas de Hermione, porque todas estuvieron en la comida. Hermione lo agradeció sinceramente.

Después del almuerzo, los chicos y Pansy fueron a jugar quidditch y Hermione y Narcissa se sentaron cerca… Lucius había dicho que iba a hacer algunos trámites y volvería más tarde.

Ambas mujeres aprovecharon para conocerse un poco más. Hermione se sorprendió del conocimiento de Narcissa sobre temas como la cocina y cosas así… pero más la sorprendió el conocimiento de la mujer sobre el mundo muggle. Aunque Narcissa no quiso dar explicaciones de por qué lo conocía.

Cuando terminaron el partido y casi cuando estaban por irse una explosión vino de afuera. Todos quedaron estáticos hasta que la puerta se abrió y Lucius entró.

Mirando a Hermione, él dijo.

-¿Creían que aprobaba que mi hijo esté con una sangre sucia?—y, con una risotada maligna, agregó -¡Están todos locos!

Todos sacaron sus baritas y atacaron, pero lucius era demasiado bueno.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo y algunos ex-mortífagos entraron. La lucha en serio comenzó.

Todos miraron a Hermione de forma extraña. Ella no entendía hasta que Draco habló.

-¡Vamos ¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Usa el "lesular" y llama a tus amigos! ¡Hay muchos mortífagos!—

Hermione ni se molestó en corregirlo. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y llamo rápido a todos. En cuestión de segundos, sus amigos se habían aparecido y la lucha fue más pareja.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de hechizos y maldiciones, (y algún que otro puñetazo) Los mortífagos habían quedado atados, desmemoriados o desmayados… pero ninguno muerto, el tiempo de matar había sido hace un año y medio con la guerra, ahora nadie quería hacerlo.

Harri y Ron (los aurores del grupo) se encargaron de llevar a los mortífagos que, posteriormente, fueron llevados a Azkaban.

Después de que todos los amigos de Hermione se fueran, el ambiente no volvió en absoluto a la paz y armonía anterior. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a irse, pero antes:

-Her… Granger, ¿podemos hablar un momento?—Hermione escuchó a Theodore de su izquierda.

-Claro, Theodore. Y llámame Hermione—

Aprovechando que nadie les prestaba atención, el castaño dijo.

-Yo-yo no sé cómo decirte… a mí me gusta tu amiga, la rubia que todos llaman Lunática… ¿Cómo se llama? A sí, Luna… ella me gusta del colegio y no sé como decírselo… tú probablemente la conoces bien, ¿me puedes aconsejar?

Hermione le sonrió.

-A Luna le gusta lo extravagante, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber…-

Theo la miró y dijo.

-Gracias. Y llámame Theo.—

Unos meses después, Theo y Luna se darían a conocer como pareja… pero eso es otra historia…

Ya en su casa, un abatido Draco miró a su novia y dijo.

-Lo siento, Hermione—

-¿Por qué te disculpas?—dijo la chica –tú no hiciste nada—

-Yo-¡Yo creía que papá también había cambiado!—casi gritó el rubio.

-Nadie es perfecto, Draco. Ya está, Olvidémoslo-.

Y Draco obedeció. Prefería olvidar esas malas situaciones que la vida le presentaba.

Días después, mientras Draco trabajaba (Hermione tenía franco ese día) la chica se presentó sorpresivamente en la mansión, recibida por una alegre Narcissa. Al parecer, no solo ellos habían decidido fingir que nada había pasado aquel sábado.

Hermione le explicó a la mujer que el sábado había tenido la intención de visitar aquel lugar donde la habían torturado, para sacarse los demonios de encima …

Narcissa aceptó y, después de una hora de estar ahí, Hermione se sentía un poco mejor con aquella casa… aparte aquel lugar había sido redecorado, así que el 95% de su preocupación había sido en vano.

Más tarde, Hermione le contó esto a Draco y él la felicitó… tanto de la manera que se puede contar como de la que no…

…

N/A: Uf, ¡cuantas emociones hubo acá! Xd ¿no les parece? Personalmente me gustó más esto que el anterior… la idea de sacarse los demonios está sacada del fic Summer of the Dragon… no lo avisé porque al ser la idea no más, no creo que sea plagio… por las dudas avísenme!

El próximo capítulo será sobre conocer a la familia Granger… por eso lo de primera parte en el título. Bueno chau, nos estamos leyendo!

PD: Si quieren, cuando termine los epílogos cuento como empezó la relación de Luna y Theo…


End file.
